


A+

by fruti2flutie



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruti2flutie/pseuds/fruti2flutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>red bull gives you wings. (do not try at home.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A+

**Author's Note:**

> bc i feel there is a lack of up10t fics i think i'm gonna.. write..... things.......... ok
> 
> [[also on tumblr](http://whateverbroski.tumblr.com/post/141067873447/a) and [also translated into russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4346260)!!!]

“You can’t just steal a pack of Red Bull from the convenience store and expect things to be _okay_ ,” hisses Yein, front teeth worrying his bottom lip. “Go back and return it!”

Wooseok stares blankly at him, clutching the energy drinks close to his chest, and says, “No.” He furiously shakes his head. “Not happening.” Smiling, he plucks one out of the ring (and something inside Yein dies). “You can have it, free of charge. Just don’t say anything,” he says as he holds out the drink.

“ _Free of charge_ ,” Yein echoes hollowly, in the empty apartment. The other flatmates have left to study for final exams in the library, leaving him (and the thief Wooseok) alone. Yein had planned to turn on some Younha albums and work on his psychology portfolio, but Wooseok’s return had halted that plan completely. “You didn’t even pay for them! How can you give one to me for _free_!?”

“Like this.” With a quick flick of the wrist Wooseok tosses the can in the air, and Yein scrambles to catch to avoid a sticky explosion on the hardwood floor. “You’re welcome.” Yein glares at him. “What? You look like you need it.”

Unfortunately, that is definitely true. Yein hasn’t been getting a lot of sleep lately because of stress, anxiety, and a workload that could fill a swimming pool. College is taking a toll on his mental and physical health, significantly more than high school. Wooseok is more relaxed than he is in these situations, and he’s a bit envious of him. (If Yein could go steal a pack of Red Bull and not fear the consequences, maybe he would.) Wooseok is sly, charming, and anyone as dashingly handsome as him could get away with nearly anything — including petty larceny.

Yein inspects the silver and blue can with a deep frown. “But—”

“Yeah, I have a nice one,” Wooseok proclaims proudly. He pokes his backside, twice, before flopping onto the couch, where all of Yein’s notes are scattered. He gathers up the most of the papers and sets them on the ground, patting the cushion next to him and looking expectantly at Yein. “Come here, child. Come. Break bread and drink wine with me.”

“We don’t have bread,” mutters Yein, sitting down. He turns on the TV. “And we’re too poor for wine.”

Wooseok grins. “Let the literature major speak,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows. “Wine is a drink of the gods and goddesses.”

“Please don’t tell me you’ve stolen that, too.”

Pouting, Wooseok crosses his arms over his chest. “This is my first and _only_ offense,” he declares sternly. He procures a bag of onion ring chips and stuffs a handful in his mouth. “Also the security for wine stores is scary.”

Yein carefully cracks open the can of Red Bull and takes a sip. “Poor you.”

Wooseok nudges his knee and puckers his lips together. “A dash of love for my troubles?” he coos sweetly.

“I’m not kissing you,” proclaims Yein. “You probably have cooties.” Yet he blows a quick kiss to satisfy Wooseok anyway, breath laced with an invigorating energy that could steal the wings off angels and demons alike.


End file.
